Sue Clearwater
Sue Clearwater is a Quileute woman who lives on the La Push reservation. She is the mother of Leah Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, and a widow since the death of her husband Harry Clearwater. Sue also is also a good friend to Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Personality Sue's personality is not fully described in the books, but Jacob mentions that she is brave and strong—strong enough to lie to her children if that is what it takes to do what is right. When her husband passed away, she remained tough to get over her pain. History ''New Moon'' During New Moon, her husband, Harry Clearwater, dies of a heart attack, leaving her a widow, and his place as a member of the tribal council. Billy states that Sue is a strong woman, as she remains unshaken for a while despite her husband's death and her children's phasing. ''Eclipse'' Sue attends the campfire night/council meeting on the clifftop in which Billy Black and Quil Sr. tell the Quileute legends to Bella, Jacob, and most of the pack and their imprintees. She appears to Bella to be really tough and taking on stuff bravely. In the film she is a member of the Council, taking over for her dead husband, but has no speaking lines. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Sue attends Bella and Edward's wedding with Billy and her son, Seth. Later on, both Seth and Leah run away to join Jacob Black's renegade pack. According to Jared, Sue was heartbroken, but Jacob knew that she was very strong, and was not above playing her children's sympathies if it meant they would return home. Sue is also mentioned to be spending a lot of time with Charlie Swan, being as shocked by his cooking as Bella was when she first came to Forks. She immediately takes on a caretaker role towards Charlie, much like Bella did. Bella suspects they have started a romantic relationship. Relationships Sue is the wife of Harry Clearwater and mother of Leah and Seth Clearwater. Family Harry Clearwater is Sue's husband until his death, and they have two children; Leah and Seth. In New Moon, they both phase into wolves, Leah being the first woman in Quileute's recorded history to do so, and Seth phasing for the first time unusually early as these things go. Charlie Swan Charlie Swan is Sue's close friend and love interest. When Sue's husband Harry dies of a heart attack during New Moon, Charlie is the one who helps her plan his funeral. In Breaking Dawn, she visits the Cullens with Charlie as moral support to help with his transition into the supernatural world. By the end of Breaking Dawn, Bella speculates that Sue and Charlie may have become a couple, and it was confirmed in The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide that they are dating. Appearances *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Film portrayal Sue is portrayed by Alex Rice in The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, and will reprise her role in Breaking Dawn. External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Council members Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters